True Colors (album)
|promotional singles = }}True Colors is the name of Zedd's second studio album. It was originally scheduled to be released on 19 May 2015, but on 9 May 2015, Zedd announced that he would release it a day early. The album was made available for pre-order on 14 April 2015. Background Via Facebook on 12 December 2012, over two months after the release of Clarity, Zedd stated that he had started working on a second album. Its release was first hinted at in his ''Moment of Clarity'' documentary, which was released on 18 December 2014. Towards the end of the documentary, Zedd revealed that, "Right now I'm in the, you know, Step One, which was figuring out how an album works and what-what I want it to sound like. And, um, and then next year, I-I will take about...five months off, hopefully to write my next album." During an #AskZedd on Twitter that same day, he also revealed that another full album would be coming in 2015. In late February 2015, when answering questions during an interview with a radio station, Zedd stated, "I'm really far advanced in my album right now. It’s probably still going to take me a good month, month-and-a-half to finish it, you know, the last touches. And then depending on if I can keep that promise of one-and-a-half months, it’s going to come out sooner or later!" 'The Zedd True Colors Experience' On March 13, 2015, Zedd posted a fifteen-second animated video clip with the URL for https://zeddtruecolors.com/, True Colors' website. At the time, the website's main page was blank, save for a countdown near the bottom left corner. Five days later, at noon, Zedd posted on his Facebook: "When the countdown ends on ZeddTrueColors.com, get moving - 50 people in Austin will get to attend a very special event..." The end surprise was the first of a series of ten interactive events meant to showcase the tracks from the album. Each event had a signature color and took place at a different location in the United States. "I Want You to Know", having already been released as the album's first single, was not given an event. Instructions Instructions for the events were posted on the True Colors website prior to the event. The first through ninth events had the same instructions, whereas the tenth had a different set. Events 1-9 The Zedd True Colors Experience is a one-of-a-kind listening party and interactive event taking place in 10 cities around the U.S. To participate, you must be one of the first 50 people to complete a photo scavenger hunt in a given city when the countdown clock hits zero. To complete the photo scavenger hunt: *Take a number of selfies next to hidden Zedd symbols (the number of symbols to photograph may change from city-to-city, and the exact area they are hidden will not be revealed until the countdown clock hits zero). You must have your own unique set of photos and may not use image editing software. *Take your photos to the T-Mobile Victory Square (exact location to be revealed when the countdown ends, within walking distance of the hidden symbols). Any tampering with or removal of the Zedd symbols or any other form of cheating will result in disqualification. To win, you must: *Be at least 18 years of age. *Be willing to stay out late (the events routinely go past midnight, sometimes much later). The events usually involve being outside after dark, so dress warmly and wear comfortable shoes. Follow @zeddtruecolors for hints and reminders leading up to the event. Please be safe and respectful to your fellow Zedd fans during the scavenger hunt! Good luck. Event 10 The Zedd True Colors Experience is a one-of-a-kind listening party and interactive event taking place in 10 cities around the U.S. 10am Monday, May 18 we’ll reveal the FIRST of five locations in the NYC area we’ll be giving tickets away at. There will be NO scavenger hunt, just go to that location, find the Z symbol, step on it, and win a ticket! There will be twelve tickets available to pick up, first come, first serve. Every two hours after that, at 12pm, 2pm, 4pm and 6pm today, we’ll give away twelve more tickets, for a total of SIXTY TICKETS. When you collect your ticket, we’ll provide details for the event that same evening. You must be 18+ to win, and your ticket is absolutely NOT transferrable. Share Your Colors A series of contests called Share Your Colors was also held on Instagram. Each contest lasted for 24 hours, and only U.S citizens 18 years old and older were eligible to win. Post-release party On 22 May 2015, a post-release party for the album was held at the Encore Beach Club in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Color Run The 2015 Color Run—a philanthropic five-kilometre paint race which took place in Queens, New York, on 23 May 2015—partnered itself with Zedd to promote both the run and the album by giving registered runners the chance to win tickets to see Zedd perform in New York City. Reception Critical The album has received mixed to positive reviews from critics. According to Metacritic, which is based on a weighted average score out of 100 from ratings and reviews from music critics, the album received an average score of 60 points ("mixed or average reviews") based on 2 positive and 3 mixed reviews. KSpence of Your EDM delivered an extremely favorable review, giving True Colors a 9.7/10 rating and stating that Zedd "properly straddles the line between pop and electronic music" with it. David Jeffries of AllMusic and Khal of Complex both assigned it three-and-a-half star ratings out of five, with the former saying that "the slick and skillful True Colors is built for fans of Zedd's music rather than his social media followers" and the latter noting how "True Colors could become the proper definition of mainstream EDM for years to come." Newsday's Glenn Gamboa gave it a B and said that Zedd was "trying to decide whether to pursue the pop world or push the boundaries of EDM and ended up not doing much of either". Harley Brown of SPIN rated it 6/10, stating that "each track tries to be a separate statement as Zedd tries to crash through his own, pre-existing glass ceiling — but the whole falls short of the sum of its parts." An even less favorable review came from Corban Goble of Pitchfork Media, who gave the album a 4.2/10 and called it "underformed and unoriginal". Commercial True Colors debuted at No. 1 on Billboard's Top Dance/Electronic Albums chart—giving Zedd his first No. 1 album—and at No. 4 on the Billboard 200. Singles "I Want You to Know" The lead single of the album, "I Want You to Know", features Selena Gomez. It was released on 23 February 2015 and debuted at No. 17 on Billboard Hot 100, selling 480,000 copies as of March 2015. On 10 March 2015, the music video was released. "Beautiful Now" "Beautiful Now", the second single from True Colors, features Jon Bellion and was released on 13 May 2015. Promotional singles "Addicted to a Memory" "Addicted to a Memory" was released as a promotional track to be downloaded when True Colors was pre-ordered on iTunes. "Bumble Bee" "Bumble Bee", a collaboration with Canadian electronic duo Botnek, was released as the album's second promotional single in July 2015. Track listing Zedd revealed the tracklist for the album on 24 April 2015. Gallery True Colors promotional image (1).jpg True Colors release date.jpg True_Colors_iTunes_promotional.jpg The Zedd True Colors Experience - Addicted to A Memory.jpg The Zedd True Colors Experience - Straight Into the Fire.jpg The Zedd True Colors Experience - Bumble Bee.jpg The Zedd True Colors Experience - Transmission.jpg The Zedd True Colors Experience - Illusion.png The Zedd True Colors Experience - Beautiful Now.png The Zedd True Colors Experience - Papercut.png References }} Category:Studio albums